weird times
by lil' devil26
Summary: uhh this is the first time i wrote some thing so if its stupid yea just tell me please R/R
1. fun times a head

*It's been two weeks since we broke up* thought James Potter. He wished that he and Lily never broke up there were so happy together. James just sighed when an owl came in. It was siris's white barn owl Ninia. James ripped of the note and read it JAMES!!! HEY WHATS UP? N2MH J/C AT HOME LISTIN TO MUM AND DAD FIGHT LIKE CATS AND DOGS. RESCUE ME!!! CAN I STAY WITH YOU THE REST OF THE SUMMER??? PLEASE SAY YES! WRITE BACK ASP SIRIS. James laughed because he knew how much Siris hated his house almost as much as Remus Lupin hated his. So James wrote to both of them asking if any of them wanted to stay at his house for the rest of the summer. it only took 20 mins. for siris to write back and two hours for Remus. they were both arriving at noon tomorrow. James ran down stairs to tell his parents but there was a note on the table saying that they went out for diner. 


	2. the girl next door

then went out side to enjoy the peace full nice while it lasted. when he was out side he saw that some one new moved in. *aww its a girl and a pretty one too* james thought the girl had long black hair and light blue eyes. she waved at james then ran up to the steps of his house. and said "hello my name is wendy draper" james was to stunded by her beauty that he sounded like a total idot "hi..i...am....james...pot..potter." he final said and held out his hand she shook it. "is you father the famous Dean Potter the minister of magic?" "wow! your a witch! yea that would be my dad." she smiled "would you like to come in and have some tea?" he asked her she accepted. "you have a beautiful house" she said to him. all he did was nodd. "so will you be going to hogwarts?" james asked her "yea but i don't know my way around im from america." "wow! i'll be your personal guid if your in gifindor." she just smiled and after they talked about hogwarts for a few hours she said she had to go help move in more stuff. 


	3. welcome home boys

*just 2 let every one no i don't own ne of j.k. charicters (sp) just my own thanx please read and review!  
  
*the next day*  
  
mrs. potter: James dear it's time to get up remus and sirius will be here any min.  
  
james: aww it's too early why can't you wake me up later  
  
m.p.: because it's time to get up  
  
james: gurr.. fine im up.  
  
sirius: bout time to and if i were you james i put some cloths on please not every one liked to see you in your boxers.  
  
james justed blushed and put he's shorts on.  
  
mrs.potter leaves the room to go see where remus is.   
  
james:there are you happy?  
  
sirius:aw thats much better now we don't have to see your lil winky praticly jumping out of you boxers  
  
james:hahaha soo not funny. uhh by the way were is moony?  
  
sirius: well you see a little girl kinda caught his eyes out side. goes by the name Wendy.  
  
James:aw yea i meet her yesterday she's a knock out. much better then lily  
  
sirius: tut tut shouldn't talk that way about lily.  
  
james: what are we going to do to day?  
  
moony walks in the room but no one see's him.  
  
sirius:well we could drag moony away from wendy  
  
moony: or we can go terrorize the muggles next door.   
  
james and sirius jumped in surprise   
  
sirius:MOONY I SEE YOU GOT AWAY FROM WENDY!  
  
james(in a horrible baby voice): so our lil moonys hittin on the lil gurl next door?  
  
moony:ha ha ha from what she tells me you were hittin on her to.  
  
james just smiled and said  
  
james: of couse i started to hit on her i mean look at her she's frekin HOT!!!  
  
sirius starts to fake cry   
  
sirius: i....feel..so ....left...out!!! i wanna hit on her too!!!  
  
moony:oh poor sirus..poor..poor sirius  
  
every one bursted out laughing   
  
james: wonder who's going to move in next door?  
  
sirius: hopefully another hot gurl  
  
moony: why sirius that way you can actully get laid this summer?  
  
sirius: well yea! i haven't got laid in OMG every since i got hear half and hour ago ohhh the with dralws!!  
  
mrs.potter: OK thats enouf of that kind of talk no get down stairs and eat breakfast  
  
all the boys:yes mum   
  
mrs. potter just smiles all these boys are like sons to her. when she looked out of the window she saw new people arrive next door. four people to be exact. she called up to all the boys   
  
M.P.: after you guys are done eating go welcome the new people next door.   
  
the boys ate all their break fast which was quit tasty and they went over to see the "new people" james went up firsted and knocked on the door. when the door opened he was shocked to see who it was  
  
james: Well hello miss. lily. 


	4. the perfect gent

Lily: well hello james.sirius. and remus. may i ask why the bloody hell are you here?  
  
she was temepted to shut the door in their face as soon as they came but there was something  
  
that stoped her. sirius was looking handson as ever. but soon enough lily's mom called  
  
lilly's mom: Lily dear who is it?  
  
as her mother came into view she smiled at the three boys.   
  
l.m.: Come on in boys i was just makeing tea.   
  
all the boys: thank you ms.  
  
when they were finaly in the kitchen and drinking tea lilly's mother asked them  
  
l.m: now where do all of you go to school  
  
james: I go to Hogwarts  
  
sirius: I do to and might i say this is very good tea   
  
remus: me to and i agree with sirius this is very exalent tea  
  
l.m: well thank you and do you know Lilly she goes to hogwarts too.  
  
lilly was siting at the table but very silent she wanted nothing to do with these boys and now  
  
she was going to have to spend all summer with them  
  
remus: I think we do know lilly not personly though but she is one of the top students in   
  
our year. and she's a perfect. some times i wonder why it's always the girls that are smarter  
  
then the boys.   
  
Lily's mother just smiled at him and said  
  
l.m.: aww the perfect gent.  
  
sirius: but i think remus is trying to put it that he wants to be a girl  
  
every one but lilly laughed at this but befor any one could notice two people walked in   
  
l.m: oh hello patuna, victor we were just talking to the neighbors. they go to hogwarts to  
  
patuna caught sirius's eye and she smiled. sirius wished she hadn't it made her look even more like  
  
a horse.  
  
sirius: It's a plesur to meet you patuna and might i saw that blue is certantly your color   
  
it brings out you lovely eyes. and sir. it's most honer to meet you. we here lily talk about  
  
her family in the commin room so much in such good manner of course but i see why.  
  
l.f.: I like this kid! perfect stuff.  
  
there was a knock at the door and lilly got up to answear it.  
  
lilly: james,sirius,remus. you need to go home james mother is asking for you  
  
sirius: it was a pleasur to meet all of you  
  
he stood up and shook evey ones hand and even kissed patuna's.  
  
remus: very nice pleasur i hope you like it here  
  
james: nice to meet all of you and hope to see you later  
  
they all said their good byes and went home  
  
remus: poor poor james having to live next door to Lilly for a long long time  
  
james: sirius? may i ask why the hell you were firlting with lills sis  
  
sirius: well i wasn't i was bein the perfect gent  
  
every one laughed at this as they made their way to the diner table for lunch. 


	5. getting ready to make the purfect impres...

m.p.: So how were the new neighbors?  
  
james: we already knew Lilly she goes to hogwarts. same year and yea i dated her for a few months untill two weeks ago  
  
mrs. potter just pursed her lip knowing that when james dated some one  
  
it ment s-e-x. (oh no!)  
  
sirius: but we pretended not to know her. she didn't want us to come  
  
in but her mother wanted us to have tea so we did. and they said that  
  
I was the perfect gentalman.  
  
sirius finished that with a smile. and then mr. potter walked in.  
  
mr.p: well hello all! busey day today! mr. draper next door wants a job  
  
in the ministry as an unspeakable. it's either him or mr. gallagher.   
  
gallagher's can't keep their mouths shut for five mins. so i guess its  
  
going to be him.  
  
every one laughed because mr.potter seemed so ingrossed in the position that  
  
he didn't even noticed that james had made his robes disaper.  
  
m.p: uhh honey where did you robes go?  
  
mr.p.: JAMES POTTER! PUT THEM BACK THIS ISTANT!  
  
so they were back   
  
mr.p: the drapers are comming for dinner to night and so are the evans just make sure you  
  
make enough and that these boys behave themselfs. and ummm dress in dress robes i want to make  
  
a good impression  
  
boys: yes father  
  
so the three boys went up into james room and sat on the beds  
  
remus: uh i don't have anything that nice dress robes because umm mom said they would just get  
  
ruined  
  
sirius: humm me to the day my family buys me something thats not evil i'll be dead and gone  
  
james: realy! humm intresting well i guess you can use mine  
  
he said this then threw a blue dress robe at remus and a light pink one at sirius.  
  
sirius: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! MY GOD JAMES YOU NEVER WORE THIS PIECE OF SHIT DID YOU!!  
  
james: well..... yea.... um....last...week...at..my dads...uhh... diner party...he.. uhh said.  
  
that...um...it was 'right for the ocasion.'   
  
jsirius and remus started to laugh  
  
sirius: ohh god james! that is to funny!  
  
remus: Now im starting to think james is the lil girly girl.  
  
james: ha ha now enough of this bull shit just go get ready  
  
they nodded and went into seperate bath rooms remus was the first out then james sirius came out  
  
and he was wearing a dark navy blue.  
  
james: uhh what happend to the pink?  
  
sirius: uhh duh changed the color.  
  
remus: james. you mum is calling us lets go. 


	6. fighting over who gets who

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE GAY PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS (SP)AND SRY FOR NE SPELLING ERRORS IM NOT GOOD AT IT  
  
As the boys finaly makeing their way down stairs. they smelt the cooking  
  
of mrs. potter.   
  
sirius: i'll bet you all i'll be the most perfect gent. out of you two  
  
remus: your on  
  
james: Lilly's going to find me irrisistable!  
  
sirius: uhh yea  
  
m.p: boys? please hurry the guest are getting to the porch. go greet them  
  
james: ok dokey.  
  
as the boys got to the front porch the door bell rang james answeared it  
  
james: hello. mrs. and mr. evans. and also my hello's to his beautiful  
  
daughters  
  
sirius:may i take your coats and such?  
  
remus: and may i lead you to the dinning room.  
  
mr.e.:well thank you boys  
  
all the boys bowed as remus led them to the dinner room. when remus   
  
returned the door bell rang once again but remus ask  
  
remus: can i get it please!  
  
james:yea go head  
  
remus: well hello mrs. and mr. draper, and ms.wendy. how are you this  
  
evening?  
  
mr.draper:fine thank you  
  
remus: oh please come in.  
  
sirius:may i take your coats?  
  
james:and i'll take you into the dinenr room with the rest of the company  
  
draper family:thank you   
  
and james left to bring them in to dinner  
  
sirius:can you believe our luck! two hot girls under one roof!!! and both  
  
single!  
  
remus:ahh yes i'll take wendy.  
  
sirius: ahh no you can have lilly  
  
remus:aw no  
  
sirius: why? thats not right!  
  
remus: what about lilly's sister she seemed happy to see you  
  
sirius:gurr..  
  
remus laughed and beckond sirius to come to dinner 


End file.
